dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Acxa
Acxa is one general of Lotor's ex-generals in the third through sixth season of ''Voltron: Legendary Defender''. Debuting first in the second season of the show, Keith found her trapped inside the stomach of a weblum. She served Lotor until season 6, where Lotor rejected her and the other generals and had them thrown out. Acxa later joins the Voltron Coalition and later the Blade of Mamora in season 7 and 8. Biography Acxa first appears on the show when Keith discovers her trapped inside her wrecked ship that's stuck on the stomach of a weblum. He frees her, and the two engage in a shaky working partnership to retrieve scaultrite alongside Hunk. This partnership proves to not last as Acxa betrays Keith and threatens him with her gun before leaving with a sack of the scaultrite once they retrieve some. She later makes her full debut when comes and annouces his position as Emperor Pro-tem of the Galra Empire. Acxa shows herself to be extremely loyal to Lotor, and serves as his second-in-command among his generals. Additionally, she is fiercely defendant of Lotor, and protects his every word against any and all precieved slights against his character. Acxa, with the other generals, are the ones who execute Lotor's orders, whether it means taking over a planet, or sneaking into a remote base to retrieve a piece of Voltron's teleduv, or even simply taking care of operations aboard his Royal Cruiser. This all changes, however, when Lotor kills Narti, another one of his generals, on the presumption that she was spying on him for Haggar. Now having to flee from Zarkon and Haggar's assault, she and the others take the Sincline ships and escape. Lotor leads them the rift of Daibazaal, where he had a secret team construct the inter-reality gate for him. After he fails to successfully cross between realities, Acxa and the other generals, Ezor and Zethrid, decide it's better to cut ties with Lotor rather than stick with him and risk prosecution from Zarkon. Acxa shoots Lotor in the name of Narti, and the generals lock him up with the intention to trade him in for their freedom. This proves to be unsuccessful as Lotor escapes with one the ships, ejecting Zethrid out in the process. Acxa and the others then take hostage Sam Holt, the father of Pidge Gunderson, and take him to Zarkon with the intention of using him as a bargaining chip to retrieve Lotor from the paladins, who he was now working with. The exchange fails when Lotor breaks free using the black bayard, and goes to attack Zarkon. Acxa and the other generals escape the scene with Sam Holt, only to be stopped by Pidge, Shiro, and Matt Holt. They are ejected from the ship and later apprehended by the galra. Now on death row after Zarkon is killed by Lotor, they are seen locked in a cell, only to be bailed out by Haggar, who has a proposition for them: if they retrieve Sendak, they will be granted their freedom. Acxa and the other generals do so, and all including Haggar and Sendak arrive at the Kral Zera so that Haggar can put Sendak on the now open Galran throne. When Lotor arrives with Shiro and the Blade of Mamora let off a bomb at the Ceremony, it all devolves into chaos. Acxa helps Keith, a payback for saving her life before, and then leaves with Haggar, who proclaims the empire as fallen. Aboard Haggar's ship, Acxa and the other generals engage in a discuss about their future plans, with Zethrid suggesting that they should pursue their own conquest, which Acxa shuts down. Abandoning her to man the bridge alone, Ezor and Zethrid leave Acxa alone. Haggar then returns to tell Acxa about their new headings: Oriande. Acxa is at the command of Haggar's ship as Haggar descends into Oriande to learn its secrets. Once Haggar has achieved her goal, the generals' next big mission involves retrieving the sincline ships, while Haggar activates Operation Kuron and has him steal Lotor after it is revealed that Lotor had used Altean quintessence to feul his own operations. Once they bring Lotor to Haggar, Haggar reveals herself as Lotor's mother, to the shock of Acxa and the other generals. Acxa then betrays Haggar for Lotor, revealing that she has been working with him this whole time and they've planned to split up the team so that Lotor could get close to Allura and use her to get to Oriande. Once they reunite with the paladins, Lotor tries to negotiate with them after they've destroyed the rift gate. These negotiations fail, and Lotor goes into a rage after Allura compares him to his father, and he orders the generals to attack the paladins. While Acxa and the others attack the paladins, Lotor goes into a rant about how he wants to destroy all his enemies, including the galra. At this, Acxa and the other generals are shocked. Acxa resolves to betray Lotor for real this time, and has the other generals escape with her. Lotor is angry at this, and ejects them from the ships, in spite of Acxa's pleas. Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid, are seen looking back at the newly combined Sincline before flying away. Acxa and the generals find themselves on a nearby meteoroid, while Lotor engages in a fight with the paladins. Sincline and Voltron go into the rift, with only Voltron escaping, not before there is a massive explosion and everything disappears. Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid, remain on the meteoroid for days until a scout sent by Haggar attempts to search Lotor's last known whereabouts arrives at the scene. The generals take over his ship. When Ezor and Zethrid decide to become warlords in their own right, Acxa breaks ties with them, deciding to seek her own path instead. When the paladins are captured by Ezor and Zethrid years later, Acxa shows up to save them. She saves Coran from near capture and hatches a plan where she makes a diversion with the ion cannon while he goes to release the paladins and their friends. Things don't go to plan as a galra Coran knocked out earlier wakes up and sounds the alarm and she's caught hacking into an ion cannon in one of the brigs. She manages to activate it though, and the ship goes into lock down. As she escapes, however, she comes across Ezor and Zethrid, who mock her for siding with the paladins before engaging with her in combat. Keith arrives to help her, but they narrowly escape when they have the other paladins activate the synthian nitrate on the ship.Acxa has the paladins take them to her home, which is now an abandoned base on twin sandy planets. There she tells them about their disappearance, which has gone on for 3 years, and her experience during that time. She vows to help the Voltron Coalition in space, as the paladins return to their planet Earth. She is later seen visiting Keith and Krolia at Keith's father's grave. Despite the visit though, she returns to space where she later reunites with the paladins on the new IGF-Atlas. There, she uses the training room and later shares a dinner with Lance's sister Veronica, and the other MFE pilots. Things turn sour when the MFEs make some rude comments about Acxa's galran heritage. Acxa afterwards goes to practice at the firing range, where she is joined by Veronica, much to Acxa's annoyance. While Acxa thinks Veronica's constant following is because Veronica doesn't trust her, Veronica admits that she just wants to get to know the Acxa who changed her life around. On the Atlas bridge, Veronica tries to contact Keith again, who she and Acxa realize it's not him. They find out it's a decoy and that the paladins are in trouble. When some of the people involved are apprehended, Acxa finds out the person resonsible is Zethrid, who is angered by the fact that Ezor had broken up with her after the explosion.Acxa rushes with Shiro to stop Zethrid, who has Keith in a locked grip. Acxa tries to negotiate with Zethrid, but Zethrid refuses and tries to attack them. Veronica knocks Zethrid out before that happens and Zethrid is apprehended. Acxa later goes to confront Zethrid in her cell, bringing along Ezor this time, and reunites the two. Acxa would then go on to appear on the Atlas, while going to meetings and helping out with plans. At the end after Honerva is defeated, Acxa is shown to of joined the Blade of Mamora and help with humanitarian relief. Gallery Keith found Acxa.png Acxa with Keith.png Acxa in the Arena.png Acxa shows glory to Lotor.png Acxa and Ezor.png Acxa (After Narti's death).png Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid hear the message of Zarkon.png Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid.png Acxa (Begin the Blitz).png Acxa (S04E05).jpg Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid (Season 4 Ep. 05).png Acxa (For Narti.).png Acxa stun Lotor.jpg|"For Narti." Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid betray Lotor.png Acxa and Zethrid (S5E3).png Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid (S5E3).png Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid (Season 5).png Haggar arrived at the Kral Zera with Sendak and Lotor's Generals.jpg Acxa says no one can replace Lotor.png Acxa and Ezor (White Lion).png Acxa (Season 5).png Acxa (White Lion (Ending Scene)).jpg Haggar and Acxa (Omega Shield).png She is SHOOKED.png The generals are shocked at Lotor.png Acxa about to land that pirate.png Coran with Acxa.png S7E3 - Gasps.png Acxa trying to launch ion cannon.png Acxa must fight against Ezor and Zethrid's crew.png Keith and Acxa Came Out..png Acxa explains the reason for the help..png Acxa (Season 7 Final).png Acxa in IGF-Atlas' Canteen.png Acxa with Veronica.png Shiro and Acxa (S8E5).png Shiro and Acxa face Zethrid.png Acxa is here now..png|"It's over. You're surrounded." Acxa (Zethrid, remember).png Acxa glowy eyes.png Acxa (Someone feels the same way.).png Keith, Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor (Ending).png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Females Category:Minions Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Heroines Category:Generals Category:Hybrids Category:Reformed characters